Taming the Lotus
by raziyll
Summary: I'm not a big Kanda fan...but for some reason I made up this story to make me like him more. Basically because of his attitude the Order decides to pair him up with a finder who is a lot like him in attitude and appearance...only this finder's a woman.


_**Chapter 1**_

The casualties of war can't simply be summarized by the number of dead on either side. There are many other factors in determining which side has suffered the most. In a war where the winner will be determined by finding a certain object the number of soldiers or casualties matters little. The deciding factor will ultimately be the side with the most resilience, drive, and above all…luck.

_Never give up_. A modest phrase that can be heard escaping the lips of those remaining at exorcist headquarters, but is it enough? In an emergency call to the Chief's office, the exorcists listen carefully to the new orders given to them in hopes that someday soon the "heart" they so desperately need will come to them.

"Because of the limited number of exorcists we have decided to group you together according to complimentary skills. Allen will now be traveling with Lenalee. Krory you will lead a group with Ms. Lotto and Chaoji. Obviously Bookman and Lavi will be paired with each other," Komui paused a moment to push up his glasses, "And that leaves Kanda."

"Brother…you aren't seriously going to be sending Kanda out by himself are you?"

Without a word Kanda removed his eyes from where they were fixed on the window to gaze directly at Komui. Feeling the heat Komui leaned back in his chair in an attempt to relieve pressure.

"Lenalee, please allow me to finish. It took a lot of thought, but we believe the best solution for Kanda is to pair him with a finder. Kanda just doesn't…work well with other exorcists."

Kanda turned his head in disgust as the others nodded to one another in agreement with their superior.

"Ah! Don't think we didn't think this through though! You'll be paired up with the best finder there is! Your skills are definitely complimentary…attitudes too! You'll love it!"

With that Allen was sent into a fit of laughter that nearly knocked him from his feet, "Kanda…Kanda doesn't love anything! Except maybe soba and his sword!"

"Bite your tongue, Bean Sprout," Kanda growled prepared to draw his sword at any moment.

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to tell you? Something must have slowed your brain development when you were little."

"Ah! No fighting you two!" Komui interrupted before they could go any further. "Anyway why don't we just bring her in, shall we?"

Komui nudged Reever who had been standing right behind him. Without a pause Reever left to another room and returned with a slender woman wearing an exorcist coat that reached the floor. Clung tightly to either side of her hip were katanas hidden in wooden sheaths. Intricately carved onto one of the sheaths was the word "Man" and the other read "God". Her appearance was drenched in an intoxicating sense of calmness, but there was a dark part to her aura that remained overshadowed by her serenity.

"You forgot to mention that they have the same hairstyle!" Allen's laughter broke the silence with Lavi joining in seconds after.

With amazing speed and precision she rushed toward the two with a sword held to each of their foreheads, "One more breath and you'll both have bangs. Then there shouldn't be anything to laugh about. You agree?"

"Mae!" Komui intruded, "Remember they are exorcists. Finders are meant to support exorcists, not hurt them."

"It wasn't my intention to hurt them," she sheathed her swords, "I only wanted to make them look better."

"Oi," by the sound of Kanda's tone it was obvious he hadn't heard anything from the time he was told he would be placed with a finder, "Finders are annoying, but being put with a woman who can't even properly draw a sword is too much."

"K-Komui if Yuu doesn't want her she can go with me!" Lavi suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

"Bite your tongue, Patches," her words cut straight through Lavi's heart much sharper than a blade, "And who are you to judge how one draws a blade, hmm _Kan-da_?"

She walked to her new partner and standing a head shorter than he was she raised a hand to his chin, "See, you're not so tough. Lay off the act. The more you protest the more I want to come just to piss you off."

Shaking her hand from his face, Kanda turned his head with his eyes closed, "If this is the will of the order, then I have no choice."


End file.
